A Magi's Makeover
by Kitcat39
Summary: A fluffy oneshot about Kougyoku introducing Judar to makeup.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi**  
 **Warnings: Nothing in particular unless you're offended by guys wearing makeup, in which case why did you click on this?**  
 **AN: This fic is dedicated to Judar and his sweet eye shadow. I can only dream of the day when I will be able to pull off dark purple with such grace. Please kick back, relax, and enjoy this silly little oneshot about friendship and the power of cosmetics.**

A Magi's Makeover

Judar loved gravity magic. It was one of the first magics he was taught, and it remained his favorite throughout the years. He liked nothing more than to float among the clouds and watch all the people below scurry about like ants in their dollhouse-filled cities. It was also very useful, helping him stay out of reach of enemy soldiers, irritating royals and, currently, that annoying princess Kougyoku and her weird obsession with putting makeup on him.

"Come oooooon," Kougyoku whined, waving her hands at him, "I just want to make you look pretty!"

"No!" Judar shouted from the rafters, "Go bother that stupid servant of yours!"

"I already did, but he isn't as cute as you," she replied, "And no one else will let me practice on them, not even Hakuei."

Judar looked down and winced as he saw Kougyoku's eyes starting to tear up. Despite evidence to the contrary, he wasn't heartless. He couldn't just stand, or rather float, there and watch a girl cry. He sighed, making sure it was loud enough for her to hear. "Oh fine, I'll do it. Just don't make me look like you, you old hag."

Kougyoku was too overjoyed to take offense at his insult. The moment he touched down, she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to her rooms. In a flash, he was seated on Kougyoku's bed while she spread the contents of her makeup box across her nightstand.

"Usually you start by putting on foundation, but you're so pale that mine won't work on you," Kougyoku muttered as she searched through the colorful little pots and jars, "So as soon as I find it, we'll start with- oh, here it is!"

She pulled out a tin and opened it, revealing something pink and powdery. "This is blush," she explained as she picked up a brush and began swirling it in the bright powder, "It goes on your cheeks and puts some color on that pasty complexion of yours."

Judar would have protested against her description of him, but was startled by the ticklish touch of a brush dabbing at his face. He grimaced, resisting the urge to flinch away from it. Only the thought of Kougyoku's reaction kept him from slapping her hand away and fleeing.

"Are we done yet?" he asked as soon as the brush lifted from his face.

"No, now it's time for your eye makeup," she said as she carefully pulled out a handful of pots covered in brightly colored smudges. She carefully sorted through them with the contemplative frown of an artist choosing a new paint. Judar crossed his arms impatiently, glancing the open window next to him with longing in his eyes. He was just about to make a break for it when Kougyoku finally picked out a pot from its variegated peers.

"This is eye shadow," she stated as she delicately pried the lid off in a puff of violet shimmer, "I'm going to put it on your eyelids, so close them tight and don't blink."

Judar dutifully obeyed, not wanting to get whatever was in that purple stuff in his eyes. This time he didn't twitch at the sensation of bristles against his skin. He opened his eyes as the brush left his eyelids, blinking at the odd feeling of powder on them. Kougyoku then picked up a pencil.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked, "I thought you hated drawing."

"I do," she remarked, "But this isn't a pencil for drawing. It's called eyeliner and, well, the name is pretty self-explanatory. Close your eyes again and hold still, I don't want to jab you by accident."

Judar, upon realizing exactly what she was doing with the pencil, squirmed away from her as fast as he could. "No way!" he said with a trace of panic in his voice, "I'm not letting you poke at my eyes with that stick! What do you think I am, an idiot?"

Kougyoku looked at him with an expression like that of a puppy who'd been denied a treat. Judar frowned at her with his best angry look, but couldn't hold it in place. He just couldn't say no to her when she made such a sad face.

"Fine, he muttered as he inched closer to her, "Just be careful with that thing. I don't want to lose an eye because of your stupid stick."

She brightened up immediately and bright the pencil up to his face again. He sat stock-still, like a rabbit being stalked by a fox. He could feel his eyelids quivering with the need to open as she drew on them in what seemed like slow motion. He didn't dare move an inch, not even when she replaced the pencil with a little brush covered in some goop called mascara. By the time she was done, his eyes were watering and it was all he could do to resist rubbing at them just to spite her.

"Almost done!" she chirped, inordinately cheerful, "All that's left to do is the lips."

This time she chose a tube filled with something pinkish and gooey. "This is lip gloss. It'll make your lips all shiny and rosy. This particular shade is peach-colored."

Judar brightened up at the mention of his favorite food. Kougyoku giggled and answered his question before he could even say it, "No, it doesn't actually taste like peaches. Now pucker up."

Judar obeyed her directions, pouting a little at the fact that she found his love of peaches so amusing. She quickly smeared a layer of cool, sticky gloss onto his mouth. As he smacked his lips together, getting used to the odd gluey feeling, a mirror was thrust into his face. He looked into it, ignoring the way Kougyoku beamed at him, and was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. The blush and lipgloss caused his usually ghostly pale face to look downright rosy, and all the gunk around his eyes made them seem to glow even brighter than usual.

"Wow," he exclaimed, taking the mirror from her, "I look amazing!"

"I knew you'd think that," she stated, smiling at his shock, "Now, how about we go show off your new face? I bet you'll make even En do a double take!"

"But of course! Such beauty as mine shouldn't stay cooped up in your room all day!" Judar preened, tossing his hair in an exaggerated motion. As she laughed and took his hand again, he smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like years. Maybe Kougyoku wasn't so annoying after all.


End file.
